


Introductions

by BabyBottlePop



Series: Here and Now [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Jedi Apprentice Series - Jude Watson & Dave Wolverton, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anakin Skywalker Loves Obi-Wan Kenobi, Caregiver!Qui-Gon, Gen, Little!Obi-Wan, Master & Padawan Relationship(s), Non-Sexual Age Play, Platonic Life Partners, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Qui-Gon Jinn Lives, Tatooine (Star Wars), Young Anakin Skywalker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:28:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24599797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyBottlePop/pseuds/BabyBottlePop
Summary: What had originally intended to be a diplomatic negotiation has instead turned to something much worse, and dangerous too. Now they're stuck on an Outer Rim planet with a broken hyperdrive generator, and, worst of all, Obi-Wan is on the verge of regressing.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Qui-Gon Jinn & Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: Here and Now [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1600087
Comments: 13
Kudos: 117





	Introductions

Landing on Tatooine had not been ideal, but it was necessary due to the current state of their ship. 

“The hyperdrive generator is gone Master,” Obi-Wan revealed, looking up at Qui-Gon with worried eyes. “We’ll need a new one.” 

“That’ll complicate things,” Qui-Gon said, sighing. What had originally intended to be a diplomatic negotiation had instead turned to something much worse, and dangerous too. The force was practically screaming at him to be cautious. Furthermore, he sensed that his padawan was on the verge of regressing. In fact, he had been since before they had even begun their mission. Had everything gone peaceful as planned, then this wouldn’t have been a problem, because they would be home by now. Unfortunately, now was not the most ideal time for Obi-Wan to regress. 

“Be wary, I sense a disturbance in the force.” 

Obi-Wan bit his lip. “I feel it also, Master.” 

“Don’t let them send any transmissions,” Qui-Gon warned, though he reached out to give the Little’s braid a reassuring tug. 

Obi-Wan caught his wrist. “Where are you going, Master?” 

“I’m going to get us a new hyperdrive generator,” Qui-Gon said. “While I’m gone, it’ll be your duty to watch over the ship and protect the queen.” 

“I can’t come with you?” Obi-Wan asked, and suddenly looked to be on the verge of tears. Perhaps he was even closer to regressing that Qui-Gon had originally thought. 

“I won’t be gone long,” Qui-Gon told him, pressing a chaste kiss to the padawan’s forehead. “I know that you’ll be a good boy while I’m gone. We’ll fix the ship, get the queen to Coruscant, and then get you all settled in at the temple, alright?” 

“Y-Yes Master,” Obi-Wan agreed, though he looked more distraught than ever. 

As much as Qui-Gon longed to take Obi-Wan with him, it would be a very bad idea to take the Little into Mos Espa. He didn’t know much about Tatooine, and had no idea how the general public would react to a Little. 

On all Republic-controlled Core and most Mid-Rim planets, Littles were generally regarded as precious, delightful beings who should be protected and nurtured. Outer-Rim planets, however, were unpredictable. Qui-Gon knew some societies who treated Littles as incompetant beings, and others who put a high value on them in terms of slavery; after all, Littles were rare beings, and the number of Caregivers more than doubled their amount. Therefore, in the Outer Rim, a Caregiver might have no qualms about purchasing a Little through the slave market. 

That was why Obi-Wan would _not_ be accompanying Qui-Gon into the settlement of Mos Espa when he was on the verge of falling into a full regression. 

* * *

Things were not going as planned. With nothing but Republic credits, getting a hyperdrive generator was going to be more difficult than Qui-Gin had originally thought it would be. Although he maintained his sense of calm, his thoughts kept drifting to Obi-Wan. He didn’t want to be away from him any longer than they already had been. But with a sandstorm on its way, there was no telling how soon Qui-Gon would be able to get back to him. It was only been a couple of hours, and already he ached to be back with his sweet Little. 

As fate would have it, Qui-Gon was suddenly caught off guard by a sweet, bubbly feeling that spoke sharply through the force. It was a very familiar feeling... 

“Master!” 

“Obi-Wan!” Qui-Gon rushed over to the familiar figure in alarm. Obi-Wan was hurrying toward him, clearly relieved and ecstatic to see his master. Qui-Gon caught him in his arms and checked him over worriedly. “Padawan- What are you doing here? Why aren’t you on the ship?” 

“I missed you,” Obi-Wan said, squeezing his master tightly and burying his face into the crook of his neck. “I tried to wait, Master, I did! But it was lonely, and I wanted to make sure you were safe! ‘Sides, you said to protect the queen, and I know it’s supposed to be a secret, but I think the queen is Padme, and she’s with you...” 

“You should have commed me,” Qui-Gon admonished gently, though he returned the hug. “It is too dangerous here for you to be walking about on your own, especially in the beginnings of a sandstorm.” 

“I’m sorry, Master,” Obi-Wan said, sniffling quietly with his eyes downcast. It was clear that he was fully regressed at this point. “Didn’t mean to be naughty…” 

As naughty as the Little might have been, Qui-Gon really couldn’t blame Obi-Wan for his actions. In their twelve years together, it was rare that Qui-Gon wasn’t with Obi-Wan in all the times he fell into a full regression. A stricter Caregiver might lecture or even spank their Little. Qui-Gon, on the other hand, knew that Obi-Wan wouldn’t respond well to either of those options right now.

“Come, we must get inside before the storm gets any worse. We’ve met a new friend who has agreed to provide us with some shelter.” 

At this point in time, Padme, Jar-Jar, R2, and Anakin had caught up to Qui-Gon. 

“Anakin, I would like you to meet Obi-Wan Kenobi.” 

“Pleased to meet you!” Anakin said, beaming as he held out a hand. 

Obi-Wan took his hand and smiled back. “Hello Anakin. It’s nice to meet you too!”

“I like your braid,” Anakin said, and rather than let go of Obi-Wan’s hand, he only held it tighter and tugged him forward. “C’mon, my place is just a little further!”

* * *

Despite having only met minutes before, Obi-Wan and Anakin had become fast friends. Anakin had yet to let go of Obi-Wan’s hand, and was currently giving him and Padme a tour of the small home. It was very endearing to witness; Anakin was clearly thrilled to show off his room and partially built droid to his new friends, and Obi-Wan was equally as excited to see them. 

Shmi, just as Anakin had, welcomed their rather odd group into her home. It was a small, modest dwelling, but very neat and clean. Qui-Gon doubted that Anakin or Shmi were aware of Obi-Wan's classification, but he already knew that his Little would be safe within their home. 

A short while after they had arrived, Shmi procured a small meal for them. It was a very kind thing to do, especially considering slaves had rationed food, and they were a rather large group. As they ate and conversed, Qui-Gon became more and more intrigued with Anakin; he was a very perceptive boy, and had guessed correctly about Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan being Jedi. The boy was force sensitive, and very strongly so. It was most unusual. His observation skills were even sharp enough to have noticed their lightsabers.

“Perhaps we killed some Jedi, and took their weapons from them,” Qui-Gon suggested. It was pointless, of course; Anakin was much too perceptive. 

“No one can kill a Jedi,” Anakin said, with a confidence that was both endearing and heartbreaking. 

“I wish that were so,” Qui-Gon said, thinking back to the numerous fellow Jedi whom the temple had lost over the years. Then, before he could dwell on such thoughts, he noticed Obi-Wan struggling not to squirm in his seat. 

“Obi-Wan,” he said, drawing the Little’s attention. “Come, let’s get you fixed up.” 

“Yes, Master,” Obi-Wan said, looking relieved. Sometimes it was difficult for him to announce his needs in the company of people who he didn’t know very well. Still, Qui-Gon was able to tell almost instantly whenever he needed a change. 

Qui-Gon walked to a corner of the room and spread his cloak on the dirt floor, patting it as an indication for the Little to lay. “Down you go, darling.” 

Obi-Wan complied easily, and Qui-Gon got to work changing him. He hummed a soft, Coruscanti lullaby as he did so, mostly to keep his Little at ease. Obi-Wan remained still, thumb in mouth. His pacifier was back on the ship, unfortunately. 

About halfway through the change, Qui-Gon noticed the sudden silence in the room; There was no clinking of dishware, or low murmur of conversation. 

Qui-Gon realized how strange this might look to Shmi and Anakin, who were probably not accustomed to Littles. Not wanting Obi-Wan to catch on to the staring, he continued acting normally. After helping Obi-Wan back up when they were finished, he finally addressed the situation. 

“I apologize for causing any discomfort,” he said. “Sometimes I get carried away in the moment, especially when it comes to my Little.” 

“On many of the core planets, it’s common for Littles to have diaper or even outfit changes in public, just as biological infants and toddlers do,” Padme added helpfully.

“You did not cause any discomfort,” Shmi said, shaking her head. “Just- shock, I suppose. Neither Ani nor I have met a Little before. This isn’t exactly the ideal type of environment for a Little to thrive in…”

“Yes, I have sensed that,” Qui-Gon said. “Well, Obi-Wan and I are both happy to answer any questions you might have. He has been my Little for twelve years now, and is well on the path to Knighthood.” 

Anakin, fortunately, seemed to have no qualms about Obi-Wan’s Little classification. 

“You’re a Little _and_ a Jedi?” His eyes bugged out. “That’s so wizard!” 

“Thank you,” Obi-Wan blushed, though he grinned widely enough to reveal his dimples. Qui-Gon helped straighten his tunic and gave a pat to his freshly diapered bottom, steering him back toward the table. 

“I had a dream I was a Jedi,” Anakin said, looking closely at Qui-Gon with guarded hope in his eyes. “I came back here and freed all the slaves. Have you come to free us?” 

Obi-Wan froze, looking at Qui-Gon imploringly. 

“No, I’m afraid not,” Qui-Gon said, trying to swallow back his guilt. The galaxy was full of slaves. It was an unfortunate but impossible problem to solve right now. 

It was very hard, however, to ignore Obi-Wan’s troubled pout. His padawan was very sensitive to slavery, regardless of whether he was regressed or not. As their missions were usually diplomatic and within Republic-controlled systems, Obi-Wan had not encountered slaves very often. Still, Qui-Gon’s mind briefly flashed back twelve years ago, thinking of the collared boy who had wanted to give up his life to save Bandomeer. 

This mission was proving to get more and more complicated. 

* * *

“What is your son’s official classification?” Qui-Gon asked Shmi later that evening, when the children were asleep. 

“Slaves are not tested for their classification status,” Shmi informed him. “But Anakin is a loving, caring boy. He gives without any thought of return, and loves to take care of others in their time of need. I have always believed that he could be a Caregiver.” 

“I have no doubt that he is one,” Qui-Gon told her. “He connected with Obi-Wan very easily.”

“This is probably the only time in Anakin’s life that he will meet a Little. Obi-Wan has brought him a gift without realizing it,” Shmi said, looking worn but grateful all the same. 

“Even in the Republic, Littles are regarded as rare beings. I never thought I would be privileged enough to be matched with one of my own.” 

“He should not be here,” Shmi said. “I did not want to frighten either of the boys or Padme, but I’m worried about what might happen if word got around that a Little was here.”

“I am just as uneasy about it as you are,” Qui-Gon agreed. “But as of right now, there is little we can do. I can at least take comfort knowing that Obi-Wan is well trained in self-defense. Being regressed _does_ compromise him, but if the need arose, he could still manage to hold his own.” 

Shmi nodded, though the worry did not leave her eyes. Qui-Gon did not blame her. They were both parents, one to a Little and the other to a boy. Worrying came with the role. This brought Qui-Gon’s thoughts back to the boy, Anakin. He was still full of curiosity, and perhaps Anakin’s mother could provide answers. 

“Anakin, he has special powers,” Qui-Gon guessed, rather than asked Shmi.

“Yes,” she nodded, eyes wide with surprise at his accuracy. 

“He can see things before they happen. That’s why he appears to have such quick reflexes. It’s a Jedi trait.” 

“He deserves better than a slave’s life,” Shmi said, shaking her head and looking quite worn. 

“Had he been born in the Republic, we would have identified him early. The Force is unusually strong with him, that much is clear. Who was his father?” 

“There was no father,” Shmi admitted quietly. She looked as though she did not expect Qui-Gon to believe her. “I carried him, gave birth, raised him...I can’t explain how.” 

It suddenly began to make sense to Qui-Gon. His mind flashed to the prophecies, which spoke of a chosen one who would one day bring balance to the force. If it were Anakin, much would be explained. 

Something in Qui-Gon’s face must have given Shmi hope. She looked deeply into his eyes and asked, “Can you help him?” 

“I don’t know,” Qui-Gon said, suddenly feeling quite weary. “I didn’t actually come here to free slaves.”

Still, even as he said that aloud, Qui-Gon knew that something would have to be done about Anakin, regardless of whether or not he was truly the chosen one. Obi-Wan was already very deeply connected to him, and would not be very agreeable to leaving the planet knowing that Anakin was doomed to a life of slavery. 

Yes, something would have to be done. 

* * *

Feel free to visit me on Tumblr at [bashfulbabybottlepop](https://bashfulbabybottlepop.tumblr.com/)

It’s open to everyone, whether you want to chat about my fics, are Little or Big, or simply have questions. Consider it a safe space for all! :)


End file.
